


Danger Zone

by Ninke_A



Series: Albums [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance is Asleep Here, M/M, Matt Has No Self Preservation Instincts, Pidge is a little shit, protective keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninke_A/pseuds/Ninke_A
Summary: Set a year, after Kodachrome, Matt shares some of his adventures with Keith, Pidge and a sleeping Lance.





	Danger Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoddieMaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoddieMaine/gifts).



> Here is the little Matt oneshot that HoddieMaine asked me for. I have delivered! I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> The title is from the Kenny Loggins Song by the same name. It's kind of Matt's Theme.

Keith honestly loved days like this. Days when he could just relax with Lance draped over him. Even after a year, it was still Keith’s favorite place to be. It didn’t matter how many little trips Keith made, Ireland, Turkey, China, none of those places held a candle to seeing Lance’s face in the mornings. All the trips did in the end, was make Keith appreciate what he had at home even more.

 

He was relaxed on both beanbags, his torso on the blue one while his legs were stretched out on the red. Lance was literally draped over him, exactly the way Keith loved the most. His head was over Keith’s heart, one arm wrapped around Keith’s middle. His leg was threaded between Keith’s then curled so it was tucked under his knee. Lance physically could not get any closer, but Keith still kept his arm over Lance’s back, while he idly flipped through his most recent batch of pictures, listening to one of Lance’s songs as he looked. One of these days, he was going to convince Lance to go with him on one of his trips, then they might actually hold his attention for longer than a week.

 

Keith was randomly tapping his fingers along with Enigma’s Gravity of Love, when there was a loud bang of the shop door closing that drew Keith out of his thoughts and his eyes away from his phone. The shop was closed today, so he was almost concerned until he could hear familiar bickering. Pidge and.. what sounded like Matt. He relaxed a bit more into the beanbags. Pidge still had their key, so Keith had no intention of moving if he didn’t have to.

 

It took only a few minutes before Pidge and Matt were coming into the living room, Pidge shushing their brother at seeing Lance still asleep. “Matt, I swear to god if you wake him up, I am going to give Keith my full permission to beat the shit outta you.”

 

Matt fluttered his eyelashes at his sibling, but did speak in a much quieter voice. “The Kid owes me, he can’t hurt me.”

 

Pidge grinned, and Keith found himself grinning as well. “Oh? I thought Lance bought Keith’s favors with that picture of you half naked and getting dragged off the strip in Vegas?”

 

“Yeah, Matt.. it was your own fault that you drunk texted it to him, so stop trying to lord it over me.” Keith had never appreciated his conniving, secretive, blackmailing boyfriend more.

 

“Eh, whatever.. It wasn’t that big of a favor anyway.” Matt dropped his duffle and immediately plopped to the floor, while Pidge eyed the beanbags carefully before claiming the obscenely wide chair.

 

“What are you both doing here anyway? Pidge, I thought you were coming next week?”

 

“I finished my finals early. No reason to hang around if I don’t have to, may as well start my summer break early.” Pidge smirked and leaned back trying to take up every inch of the chair. “Besides, Matt wanted me here. He wants a favor.”

 

“Midget, I can ask by myself thanks, and it’s not a favor, it’s an opportunity for my favorite photographer.” Matt grinned from his place on the floor. “See, I’m going down to Central America in a couple of days, to explore some of the Mayan temples. Thought you might like to tag along.”

 

Two years ago and Keith would have jumped at the chance, now though, he shifted, finally putting his phone down and moving that hand to card through Lance’s hair. As much as Lance moved during the day, he slept like the dead. “I dunno… I just got back from Madrid, and I usually take breaks between my trips.”

 

Pidge rolled their eyes. “Keith, Matt isn’t asking for a week or anything, he’s going to be there for three months. That’s why he wanted me to come, because then I could stay with Lance during my break.”

 

Three months? “Thats nice, but my last long trip was a year ago, and I barely made it two months. There’s nothing out there better than what I have here.”

 

“Kid, that’s nuts. There are all kinds of great things out there.” Matt blinked, then held up his hands. “Whoa, easy with the death glares! I’m not saying that it sucks here, I’m just saying there are great things out there too. Jesus, think I’d called his brother a shit name.”

 

Pidge snickered, content to watch from the sidelines.

 

“Shiro is a big boy, he can defend himself. I’m saying there is nothing out there that is more important than Lance, you dumbass.” Keith curled his arm a little tighter around his sleeping boyfriend, glaring actively at Matt.

 

“Dude, I love Lancey like a brother, that isn’t my point. My point is, I could tell you some amazing stories about some of the places I’ve seen. Argentina, Peru, Alaska, Russia, Australia…”

 

“Tell him about Peru, then.” Pidge stated, snickering. “At least we know that story is true.”

 

“Hey! All my stories are true! I should just wake Lancey up, he doesn’t besmirch my character like this.”

 

“If you wake Lance up, I will break your fingers.” Keith growled, “Just tell the damned story.”

 

Matt rolled his eyes, and flipped both Keith and Pidge off before starting.

 

_Peru was gorgeous, full of lush forests and wild animals, exactly the kind of place Matt liked to get lost in for a while. He hiked the trails with a couple of the local tribes, explored every inch of Machu Picchu over the course of a month, and ended up lost in the jungle for four days before he found himself in Cusco._

 

 _Cusco had mountains lining one side, and a massive fountain in the city square. Matt had only been there a day when he woke up to a huge uproar. Apparently it was the beginning of their_ **_Semana Santa_ ** _, their Holy Week. It was in effect their Easter Celebration and everyone, religious or not turned out for it. The first day was_ **_El Senor de los Temblores_ ** _or The Lord of the Earthquakes, and the streets were packed to the brim with people. All of them wore brilliant colors, and there was dancing, food and Matt found himself far into the thick of it._

 

_The food had been delicious, and street vendors called and cheered along with all the celebrators. Local beers flowed like water, and halfway through the day, Matt was completely drunk and dancing with anyone willing._

 

_As the celebration wore on, he found himself in one of the slightly quieter rows of shops, drunkenly bargaining for what he deemed was the greatest gift for his sibling. It was a little white monkey, and Matt ended up walking away from the stand, with one monkey and almost a thousand less Soles in his pockets._

 

_It became a blur after that, drinks and food and dancing. Matt had some vague memory of sweeping through the square with the monkey that he had generously named Steve, as his only partner. He remembered the streets quieting a bit, before the fireworks exploded in colors against the dark sky, he remembered a sultry pair of honey colored eyes, and a teasing smile._

 

_The next thing Matt remembered, was seductively dancing around, Steve in one arm and a tiny woman in his other, before curses and shouts rang through the square. The girl ended up grabbing his hand and pulling him through the city streets just ahead of what turned out to be a large number of city police. By the time they made a safe escape, Matt had sobered enough to learn that the girl’s name was Maya, she was the mayor’s fourteen year old daughter, and those police were after Matt for kidnapping her. She was convinced Matt was her destined._

 

_It took Matt a full hour to ditch her, eventually having to give her Steve as a promise to return to her. He left Peru that night on a flight to anywhere that wasn’t there, learning later that the mayor had issued a warrant for him and that if he did return to Peru, he was likely to spend several miserable years in their jails._

 

“So, that is why Shiro and Allura say I got kicked out of the country. I wasn’t actually kicked out.. But it’s probably best that I don’t go back.”

 

“You forgot the part where Daddy chased you three through the streets with a gun cursing you to the depths of Hell for defiling his daughter.” Pidge gleefully added, smirking at Keith’s snickers.

 

He double checked to make sure he hadn’t woken Lance, and settled again, moving one hand up and down Lance’s back. “I’m sorry.. But I don’t think that’s gonna convince me to go with you, if that is the shit that happens to you.”

 

Matt scoffed, “Please, that was just one place. They love me in Italy.”

 

“Didn’t you get thrown out of an opium house there for questioning the quality of their products?”

 

“Not the point, Midget.”

 

Keith couldn’t help but laugh again at Matt’s absurd stories. “So, you were chased out of a country, thrown out of a drug house, dove for an octopus, claimed to have found a yeti…”

 

“Swore you were possessed, claimed you saw a ghost on three separate occasions, got arrested four times, in three countries, and almost died on a bridge in Tahiti.” Pidge finished.

 

“You all are only focused on the bad stories, I swear. Lancey likes my stories.” Matt huffed, before grinning. “The point is, I’m out there living everyday.”

 

“How is claiming you are possessed living? Isn’t that dying?” Keith wondered, pressing a kiss to the top of Lance’s head.

 

“No, see, it was more like this…”

 

_Alkatraz, was probably the most famous prison that there was, if only because of the stories and tales attached to it. Matts tour group was suitably respectful but Matt wasn’t one that was easily satisfied. He was the one to go off the beaten path, to explore the off limits areas of a place, to try and find something new. Perhaps doing so in a prison wasn’t exactly the best idea he’d ever had._

 

_He ended up completely turned around, but honestly didn’t mind much. There were thousands of stories in the crumbling bricks and bars of the old cells, a scrap of paper here, lines etched into the walls there. He wandered, uncaring of the time, until it was abruptly too dark to see, and he realized he not only had no idea where he was, but he also wasn’t sure that the tour group was even still there._

 

_Matt spent three days, talking to himself and sleeping on one of the old cots before someone finally came to collect him. He was delirious, and kept talking to the shadows on the walls like they were old friends. He ended up in the hospital for a week and it was then that he was convinced he was possessed. He told anyone that would listen that he was convinced he would go out and murder someone, going so far as to throw plastic cups and food trays at the nurses. Eventually he ended up in a secure ward of the hospital, and Lance and Pidge ended up having to come and check him out into their care, well technically Lance’s care, as Pidge was still a minor at that point._

 

_Matt spent the entire car ride to the airport drugged off his ass on antipsychotics and rambling about how to plan the perfect murder. Pidge had sadistically, offered their views and between the two of them, they had creeped out the San Fransisco cabbie so badly that Lance ended up doubling the entire fare just so the guy wouldn’t take them to a police station._

 

“I still have video of that somewhere…”

 

“You do not!” Matt yelled and dove for his sibling, the two of them immediately deep into a physical fight.

 

Keith, caught between laughing and demanding that they shut their damn mouths, was distracted by Lance’s head shifting a bit, and very sleepy blue eyes catching his. Lance wrinkled his nose a bit before huffing.

 

Keith reached over and threw a book at Pidge and Matt before soothing Lance back to sleep, with little kisses and soft words. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Lance to be awake, in fact Keith would probably be in trouble when Lance realized that Pidge and Matt were both there, but he wanted to just.. Hold him for a little while longer.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, baby.. Go back to sleep.” He tucked Lance’s head close again before glaring at his guests. He ran his hand through Lance’s hair a few times, pleased when Lance actually did go back to sleep. He kept his glare up until Pidge rolled their eyes and flipped him off.

 

“Don’t even glare at me, mullet-boy. I can and will take you out.”

 

“Yeah, they broke my arm once, pushed me out of a tree.” Matt offered, rubbing his shoulder where the book had hit him. “They’re vicious, I don’t know how they are related to someone as sweet as I am.”

 

“The day you are actually sweet is the day I swear off cookies for life.” Pidge snapped, settling back in the large chair.

 

Matt grinned obnoxiously at his sibling before turning back to Keith. “Come on, Kid. Don’t you want to just.. Go out there and see where the wind is gonna take you?”

 

“I do go out there. I’ve taken a lot of trips since I settled here. Why the hell do you even want me to go? You know, I’m not going to do anything like that.”

 

“Because it’s more fun with people!” Matt’s hands came up, gesturing about. “It’s like, shared memories of things no one else can understand. Midget here, is too emotionally attached to Lancey to actually skip their visit and come along, and Lancey won’t go anywhere with me anymore after the cult thing.”

 

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Cult thing? What does a cult have anything to do with Lance?”

 

Pidge started snickering, before they were flipped sideways in the chair holding holding their stomach. “Oh God.. I was so sure Lance was going to kill you! Hell, I almost killed you!”

 

Keith absolutely did not like the sound of any of this. “One of you better tell me what the fuck a cult has to do with Lance.”

 

Matt had the decency to look slightly sheepish. “Well… you see…”

 

_It had taken Matt three weeks of constant phone calls to convince Lance to leave the shop in Pidge’s care and come out to Utah to swim in the Great Salt Lake. He knew Lance would love seeing the little brine shrimp and floating in the salty water. Matt had even taken the time to find a secluded place where no one would expect Lance to talk, and begged him to spend just the weekend with him. He honestly hadn’t meant for what happened to actually happen._

 

_He had gotten Lance there and they had managed to swim, but when they had turned back to the shore for a lunch break it was full of people. Matt really wasn’t sure what they were all doing there, but they had been cheerful, friendly, and even taken Matt in stride when he said that Lance didn’t talk. Lance even relaxed a bit as they shared food and stories. That was when it happened._

 

_One of the people, a girl maybe eighteen had been fawning all over Lance, and Lance had been shooting Matt pleading looks for a good ten minutes. Matt, who was never good at making up a lie on the fly, had blurted out the first thing that had come to mind, stating stupidly that Lance was a reincarnated God and he wasn’t allowed to partake in such things. Honestly, it had snowballed from there._

 

_The group asked question after question, was Lance a kind God? Was that why he didn’t speak? What would he do if he was offended. Matt kept the lie going, because it was keeping the attention off of Lance and on him. He explained that Lance was a God of Water, and was visiting lakes and seas to insure that they were being well taken care of, that humans were aware enough of the land and seas, and did not deserve to be sunk in the oceans in a massive flood. To this day, Matt isn’t sure why they believed him._

 

_Still for the rest of the weekend, the group followed them around, bring in more people as they went. Lance couldn’t even go into a shop without a couple of people pointing at him and whispering about the Water God. They brought him gifts, food, clothes, all of them trying to earn his favor. They actually stole the car Matt had rented so that they couldn’t leave when they were supposed to, because they were convinced that they had not pleased Lance enough._

 

_Eventually, Matt ended up sneaking Lance out of the town in the middle of the night and received a cold shoulder for five months before he was forgiven. Pidge had been furious and banned him from visiting for six months._

 

“So.. I’m pretty sure that’s why Lance never goes anywhere anymore…”

 

Pidge piped up before Keith could say anything. “It’s funny now, but at the time Lance was pretty upset. Matt honestly meant well, which is why we did forgive him, and before the people lost their flipping minds, Lance did have a good time. So… maybe don’t kill him?”

 

“Are you out of your mind?” Keith hissed. “How could you even tell anyone that?” He wrapped both his arms around Lance, keeping him close. Matt was an idiot.

 

“I’m a bad liar!” Matt held both his hands up. “I never ever thought they would actually take me seriously? Who even does that?”

 

“Jesus, Matt. That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!” It did explain why Lance was so reluctant to go anywhere with Keith. Which really only pissed Keith off more. He had plans damnit!

 

“Listen, I really am sorry. I love Lancey, and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him intentionally.” For once Matt’s tone was somber. “I have never again asked Lancey to go anywhere.”

 

Pidge nodded. “That’s true. He just comes back and makes sure we all have fun here instead.”

 

Well, that helped, but the odds of Keith leaving Lance alone with Matt went from high to practically nil. “That is not helping your cause, Matt.”

 

“Look, all I’m saying is that, you love to travel. You go on trips pretty regularly, and yeah they are short, which really makes no sense to me but whatever. My point is, Midget is gonna stay with you and Lancey anyway, so why not take a trip when you know he won’t be alone?” Matt leaned back on his duffle, one eyebrow raising up. “Two months, then you can still have a month to spend with them both, plus, I’ll cover everything.”

 

Keith considered, really considered, even took the time to plan out how telling Lance about it would go, then shook his head. “Nah, I think I have my own plans for this summer…”

 

Pidge perked up, leaning far enough that they almost fell out of the chair. “Oh? Do tell.”

 

Keith looked down, and ran his hand down Lance’s back, a soft smile on his face that made both siblings coo. “I’m going to propose to Lance this summer...”


End file.
